Yes Love,No Love
by kopite
Summary: A short fic about forbidden love between two people....just how will it end?Oneshot


A/N: Hi everyone. This is a surprise for you. This fic started out as an idea from my friend Sheryl and her poem to fit into a Draco/Hermione ship. This isn't really the way we originally planned it out to be so if you think that certain areas would be better off with a slight tweak here and there,please let me know so i can make this one-shot even better. With that said,i will hopefully get Decisions up and running in a few weeks time again as my schooling for the year runs to an end.Please bear with me.Meanwhile, enjoy this one shot and please review!thank you!

Disclaimer: Harry Potter and the characters used belong to JK Rowling

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

As I sat at the Slytherin table, I looked across the Great Hall and caught her eye. She looked back, chocolate cake in hand, before turning her head to talk to her best friend. Even from here, she was a sight to behold. The way her hair fell around her shoulders, the way her nose crinkles when she finds something she didn't know, everything about her was great.

Not many people knew this side of me, and I don't blame them. I was never raised in a loving family with my father being a Death Eater and having Severus as my mentor here. Who would have expected a Slytherin and a Gryffindor to get together? Neither of us expected it but it just happened.

It all started off when I had come back once from tracking Potter when the Dark Lord realized that he wasn't always in school that year. Everyone noticed that the three of them were always disappearing for days and only turning up for certain lessons. However, Potter found out that someone was following him and set me up, injuring me. I happened to be walking back to the dungeons when who but Hermione caught me. Something happened then when she saw my injuries. It was unexplainable what happened…but it changed everything.

**_It seizes you  
It gnaws at your heart  
Gripping, yet caressing_**

From that day on, without anyone knowing, she tended to my wounds whenever she could. We grew closer no doubt…but we knew that whatever we had had to be kept under wraps. The world weren't ready for us. Even when I didn't need tending too, she would creep out and meet me at Astronomy Tower. Now you may wonder why someone such as the magnificent Draco Malfoy would ever spend time at the Astronomy Tower given its reputation, but it was the only placed where we could ever get away from the world and just be alone with each other.

Weeks went by since that first incident and she became a vital part of my life. There wasn't a time during the day when I longed for her company. Thankfully, Severus had devised an arrangement during Potions to pair Slytherins with Gryffindors. I had the luck of the lottery as we were paired together, giving us plenty of time to spend together involved in our Potions work or just spending time together without arousing suspicion.

As we spent more and more time together, our relationship developed. The small brushes of our hands soon evolved to the intertwining of our fingers. It soon became the little hugs we gave before we went our ways and then the cuddles we had in the Astronomy Tower. It all eventually led up to our first kiss...  
Bliss.

**_Friction, when they touch  
The sparks, the heat, the resistance  
Like fireworks, for just an instance  
The moment how intense it was  
Like a bubble, can't wait for it to burst_**

I saw her get up from her table with Potter and Weasley. Making sure there was a nice enough time lapse, I followed suit and went out of the Great Hall. They were rushing off for the Horcruxes again. She let slipped about once and I pieced together the puzzles about what they were doing. Alas, the very thing that caused the end of what we had. The Dark Lord almost cottoned on to what they were up to. I had no choice… I had to make a choice…

I crept behind them, making sure to keep a safe distance from them. She was there, right in front of me and I couldn't do anything. I longed for her touch again, her presence around me. At that point in time, I just wanted the war to end. To be done with so I could be with her again…even if my choice had laid rest to those plans and dreams.

**_Impatience, craving perhaps for chocolate cake with icing  
Feel its swirl, its sweetness  
Feel it twist and turn, its bitterness the bitterness_**

Ahh it burns. The mark. It calls for me. Has the time come? What plans do the Dark Lord have installed for me. Whatever it is, I knew it was time for me to fulfill my purpose…my promise to my Lord. I know I couldn't wait much longer. Just as they turn, I call out her name. Hermione! They turn back and look. Hatred and confusion meld into one as they stare leeringly at me. Her expression remains still, but for a split second, I saw her eyes fill with worry and curiousity before she brought her shields up, keeping in any emotion. I plead with my eyes, silently begging for her forgiveness for what I've done…and what I may have to do. Just as I turn and leave the school grounds to apparate, I clutch my arm as I feel the searing pain of my master's calling and looks into her eyes once more…and I see my answer just as I apparate.

**_The intensity  
To get into it- a lack of sanity  
How odd, how weird  
The things we do  
All because my love,  
Is you._**


End file.
